Lunabella The lost one
by nicole1616
Summary: Funny how one word can describe my whole life. Since I was a toddler, I was learning how to run. Now i have to face the consequences and the price i will have to pay for my loved ones. Not Paul x Kim. Rating might change...
1. Chapter 1

Running

Funny how one word can describe my whole life. Since I was a toddler, I was learning how to run. It was the most joyful experience of my life until I had to use this method of enjoyment to help me survive by myself. It started on the first day of kindergarten. I was swinging on the swings when the sun got caught in my eyes, at that moment I heard a familiar voice.

"Honey, it's time to go home!" That voice called out for the last time.

At that moment, a blood curling scream erupted from a corner of the playground. I turn to look but it was too late. The demon was there. That's how we first met. I was, of course, too young to know what the thing was but that didn't stop me from seeing what it did to the child at that corner. It was feasting on the child's flesh. Then, it saw me. I was dead in view and I couldn't out run a supernatural being, but I didn't know that yet.

I started in a full out sprint, but it was not until after I was about a few feet away from the swings when I felt the stinging sensation on my back. I fell to the floor and blacked out from that point until when I arrived at the hospital. I didn't know who called but I was thankful that they did. Waking up to a bright white room, I felt nausea coming around the bend. That is until I blacked out again. The next time I woke up I was in the same white room but with someone staring at me. It wasn't someone I recognized but someone that I knew. I felt a connection to her. But as soon as she spoke, my whole world turned inside out.

"Hey, I'm Kimberly Connweller. I'm your new sister!" She exclaimed.

"What happened to my parents? And my sister?" I asked, frantic for answers.

"Didn't you hear the news report? They all died by your house being set on fire. Your mom had a will and your mom knew my mom. They were actually bestest friends since our age. So she said that my mom can keep you! So you're my new sister!" She ran to my side and hugged me. "Now we can be friends! You'll love our house-" but I ignored her. The plain fact that I was an orphan was enough to set my back aching. Then I remembered what had happened at the park. I was bitten.

"-and you can have the room next to mine, and you'll go to the same school as me and we'll be best friends! And…and… and it'll be great!" she topped off.

"Kim, is she up? Oh! You are! Honey, you gave everyone a scare. Are you okay? Do you know your name?" A woman walked in and asked me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My name is Lunabella but my friends call me Luna or Bell." I answered automatically, not able to stop myself. A part of me want to hide, the other part wants me to call the doctor to cease the pain but I knew that it wasn't from a physical injury but that of pain inflicted deeper than any wound can cut. It was emotional pain. It was not just some sort of emotional pain that I felt towards what has just been told to me but to what I knew as to the fire. I knew that is wasn't a normal fire. The thing in the park had made that fire to deprive me of my sanctuary, my home. But that was not the actual fact that was bothering me the most. It's the fact that the thing had to do such a foul act with living beings inside that I have use to call mom, dad, and Molly. Of course, just the thought of it made bile rise from the black hole that is now my stomach.

I carefully got up from the awkward position I was in. Numbly realizing that the rest of my journey has begun and there was no turning back from my decision. I was going to hunt down this demon and terminate it.

I didn't realize what happened through the week until I was in my new school. Kim was already fitting in. She practically blended into the crowd. I, on the other hand, stuck out like a sore thumb. I was pale white with rosy red cheeks and rich brown hair. I was going through changes at the time, due to the fact that a demon bit me, so that helped change my eye colour. It changes every day but not enough for any mortal to tell the difference. It was at this time that I first found him.

He looked like any other child there except that he had a different shade of green to his eyes that gave him an almost edge to his appearance. He was playing along with another boy. From across the room, I could see Kim and a few other girls playing with Barbies, but Kim looking every now and then to see if the second boy looks at her. I on the other hand am just sitting on the swings; observing from afar. This blissful time was ruined when something pushed me off the swing. It was the boy that had that certain edge about him. He was sitting were I was sitting. Of course with his friend close behind I saw no reason to pick a fight, especially with one of the people that Kim likes. Of course, that was harder said than done. This boy was practically stalking me; attacking me at the most vulnerable time and leaving me wondering why this child is bothering me so much. This went on for about a few more days until I was tired of him. I went up to him the following week.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" I asked.

"Paul." Paul spoke.

"Why do you keep attacking me?" I warily asked.

"I am not!" he exclaimed.

"Yes you are. With your friend. Both of you keep attacking me." I told, throwing my hands up in the air for emphasis.

"I and Jared are not attacking you. You're too dumb to attack!" He exclaimed with a little blush on his cheeks.

"Whatever. Just please stop attacking me before I tell on you." That stopped him for a few years. It started up again the day before I changed. (Now Lunabella is in grade 3, 8 years old).

The day was any other day except for that fact that I was more irritable then usually. The change was triggered by one question from one of my friends that I have made. Her name was Ruth. She was a good friend but she quickly became my enemy that day.

"What's your problem?" She asked. I exploded. Everyone has been asking me that from this morning and I have been annoyed by this. She was my only friend and she of all people had to ask the most annoying question.

"You're my problem! And every god damn forsaken person in this reservation! Doesn't anybody know how to keep to themselves! Does anybody here have and privacy!" I shouted at her. As soon as I finished my rant, I looked up to see her crying. I felt sorry for her.

"I'm sorry Ruth. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that-" I fainted at that moment.

I awoke to someone carrying me. I looked up to see that Paul carrying me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted. I'm taking you to your house." He said, out of breath. I looked up to see why he was exhausted to find that he had a cloud like colour around him. It was bright pink. It was so strange. I reached out to touch it to only feel nothing.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just that I thought I saw something." I told, still trying to grab the light. The wind started to pick up and shift so the colour was blowing my way. I caught a whiff of it. It smelt so good. Everything else came so naturally.

"Paul, can you put me down for a second?" He complied. I stood up, measuring my balance. Then I looked back to Paul. He was standing the same height as me. I looked at the huge cloud surrounding him. It was the same colour. I turned back to look at Paul. I saw my reflection in his eyes. I caught a glimpse, just a glimpse, of how I looked like in his mind. I looked beautiful in his mind. I didn't catch myself, but I was leaning in towards him. I looked deeper in his eyes as I did. He pictured us together. I finally felt warmth on my lips. Realizing that it was his, I closed my eyes, savoring the moment. I could taste something about him; it was not how he tasted like. It was something else, something that tasted delicious. I sucked his bottom lip, barely noticing that his arms snaked around my waist. He opened up his mouth and that's when the sensation kicked in. I started to nibble and suck. It was the weirdest feeling. I was getting full. I parted there.

When I did I could see the cloud changed colour. It was clear red but not as big as before. At that moment, I didn't know, but I attached myself to Paul. It was like a spiritual bond that goes without words. It was just like something that I have never experienced before.

At that moment, I ran I didn't know how far I went but I kept running. It wasn't that I was angry or scared; it was just that I was actually happy that I did that. I wasn't supposed to be happy after I did that. It was so uncalled for, not me. So I kept running. When I finally collapsed on the ground, I looked around and saw that I was in the woods.

The elders advised everyone to stay out of the woods for some tribe purpose. I wasn't allowed to know why but I really didn't care what they said. They always did look down on me. Never did once try to help my foster mother in anyway if it came to me. So I didn't listen to what they said and they kept excluding me from the tribe. It just worked well that way.

I finally got up and started to walk into a clearing. I wish that I could live alone where there was no one to bother me. I wish that I could just escape this cruel world they call life. I already messed up everyone's life. Why should I live on?

In the clearing I had entered, there were two hikers. One of them looking at me with a weird hungered look in his eyes and the other with blood red eyes that weren't as hungry as his friends. I looked around them to see no cloud. Strange enough I knew that they were dead before I looked around for their clouds. I looked back at their eyes to see that they were both a few feet away from me now.

"What are you?" I asked.

"What are you, child?" one asked.

"I asked first so you answer first. What are you?" I questioned again, but before I could blink, I was pinned against the tree with my neck exposed and his face near it.

"So… you're a leech. I see." I spat out.

"You catch on quick, but not quick enough." With this as his last words, he began to bite me but didn't get too far. As soon as he drank some of my blood, something ripped through me. It was like I was being killed slowly and painfully, but at the same time, it was like I was being reborn. It felt good. It felt like I had all the power in the universe, and no one could stop me. At that moment the leech was thrown off me. I looked around to see who had done this but was sidetracked by the intensity of the burning feeling I had on my neck. I knew I was going to die, if not from the vampires then from the pain of the bite. I suddenly realized that I didn't want to die this way. I refused to die here in front of these monsters. They don't deserve to see me die.

As soon as I thought of this, the burning sensation started to extinguish. I felt my wound and saw that the there was a clear liquid seeping out of it. Smiling, knowing what I have done, I slowly looked up at the vampires. The first was horrified while the second was looking at me like he discovered the cure for cancer… delightful. I diverted my attention to the new pain that has slowly erupted. I cried out in pain. Once more I looked up to look at the vampires but they already disappeared. As soon as I look up, ripping noises are heard. Giving in to the pain, I let my legs collapse under me, my eyes flutter close and my soul isn't in my body anymore.

I can see but not from my eyes. I'm in the trees, looking down at myself. It was horrifying. My body was in the fetal position, back exposed and pulsating. Two lumps were poking out of my skin followed by two thick lines that connect to the two lumps. Bursting out of my skin with green goo like blood seeping through my new wound. I look at what had penetrated my skin to see demon wing like figures on my back. Looking over my body, I inspect the bite mark which to my surprise is all healed. A vortex like feeling suctions me into my body where I then whimper in the new found pain that feel on my back. Dazed, I fall into darkness, loving the feeling of nothingness.

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!

I just own Lunabella and the plot!

Thanks for reading and please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**If people are confused about the age, here are the main characters plus Keleb's age so that the situation is more appropriate. **

**Lunabella: 17**

**Kim: 17**

**Keleb: 20**

**Paul: 17**

**Jared: 17**

* * *

Chapter 2

9 Years later

Remembering back to that day in grade 3, what was I thinking? Kissing my enemy… It wasn't what I expected my body to react. At least I haven't talked to him since then.

~Flash Back~

What the hell am I doing here? I thought groggily while I woke up from being unconscious for it seems hours. I looked up at the surprisingly clear sky and the moon and a beautiful moon dog. Hmmm…I wonder what's going to happen now; unconsciously knowing that something bad is suddenly going to happen over the next few years. Getting up and walking in no direction in particular. I wonder if Mrs. Connweller cared enough to send a search party for me or thinks it's normal for an orphan to runaway once in a while.

Reaching the beach I sat on a log, dazed at what to do. Instantaneously I remember what had happened in the forest, feeling my back in the process. The wings were gone. I thought about what had happened and the ordeal but mostly thinking about the wings I had brought back the pain that was positioned on my back; this time ten times less painful.

Sprouting out from my back was the demon like wings that caused me all of this trouble but they were different. They were bigger, strong, almost sturdy looking with dark purple almost black tones sketched into it. Over throne by the emotion of power that has came when I looked at them I didn't notice when I was up in the air. Abruptly I was losing altitude and diving, head first for the surface of the ocean.

'Think Bell! THINK!' I screamed in my head.

'FLY DAMN WINGS!'

At that moment I was flying upright and towards my house. Then I landed on the ground and found a way to put back my wings and ventured inside.

~End of Flash Back~

Chuckling at the memory, I head down the stairway to have my breakfast. You see since I'm not human anymore I can only put up an illusion of humanity so no one would get suspicious so every day I go down the stairs, then the hallway to the kitchen. In the kitchen is where I prepared a meal for everyone in bigger proportions than what I'm going to eat. I usually cook eggs, hash browns, and ham so I won't differ from this normal routine. The smell wafted through the vents waking up the Connwellers. Shuffling from above followed by doors closing was my signal that I better hurry up with my meal or they're going to be suspicious. Quickly taking the bowl out of the cabinet and getting my fruitloops, the most tolerable food substance my body can handle, and pour them in a bowl. Fetching the milk, I drowned my fruitloops in this creamy white liquid. Just in time, the Connwellers tumbled down the stairs and followed their noses to where the food is, not that they needed to actually do that but it still helps since their senses haven't really kicked in yet. Peering through the door Mr. Connweller, Mrs. Connweller, Kim and Keleb waltz in, taking a seat in front of the island and eating quietly. I finished quickly and walked to my bedroom, locked the door and opened the window.

'Here goes nothing' I thought for the millionth time.

I leaped out the window and landed quietly on all fours. Looking through the window to see if any of the Connwellers saw me but they were too preoccupied with the meal in front of them. Dashing towards the forest for a real meal, I let my instincts guide me to my prey. It was a deer; a young looking one with a large aura...yum. Knowing that I had to prepare for the antlers, I leap and cut them off, leaving the buck paralyzed for a moment. Once again I leap and land on its back, taking its head in a lock hold. I bite the neck but no blood came. In place of the blood, its aura seeped through. Putting my mouth on the indent, I sucked its aura but not enough for it to die there. I let go of its head and run in the direction of another deer; this time female. I cornered her and just like the other deer, I feasted on its aura. It takes about two deer's to fill my appetite; they keep me full for the whole day.

Done with them I run back to the house, look through the window, and jump to my open window. I quickly get dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, white tank, and red button up blouse but left undone with sandy like uggs on my feet. Running down full human speed, I grabbed my bag, my mom's Camreo car keys, and my leather jacket.

"Kim! Hurry up cause I'm leaving without you!" I yelled in the house, knowing that Kim could hear me.

After the day I changed, I went to Kim and bawled my eyes out. That incident made us closer and somehow we became the best of friends; almost sister like, but I know that I'm going to lose her. There is this invisible chain linking her and a guy named Jared together. Each passing day, the hourglass that is embedded in the chain has been keeping the time of when they are going to 'fall in love'. The sand has almost run out which means about fourth period they are going to, like I said, 'fall in love'. But that won't be too hard for Jared to win her heart. Kim has had a little big crush on him since kindergarten; sighing in frustration.

'And I'm going to have to cope with having an extra mouth to feed now' I thought while entering the car.

BEEP! BEEP!! BEEP!!!

With the last honking of the horn, Kim came stumbling out, confused and in a daze. The first day of school can do that. Sighing at the thought of Kim in this state, I got out of the car and checked her back. She was all prepared except one thing, she didn't have a lunch.

"Kim, you forgot your lunch." I said casually. She started to panic. "Don't worry; I'll buy you a lunch." With that I walked to the car, Kim in tow.

"But what about your lunch?" her sweet but quiet voice asked me.

"We'll share." I smiled to reassure her but she knew that I wasn't going to eat at all.

Turning the keys to the ignition, the Camero purred to life. Kim sat in front beside me. I looked at her and sighed.

"Kim...promise me something." I said to her quietly.

"Luna... you're not going to die or anything cause if you are then I can't promise you anything-"She babbled. I chuckled at her statement while pulling out of the drive way and headed to La Push high school.

"Kim, I'm not going to die. Just promise me that we won't separate as in what we have... our bond." I told her knowing this cannot be accomplished for she'll be too busy ogling Jared to actually pay attention to me, but I didn't really care since Kim did deserve happiness, I on the other hand won't get what Kim has... a soul mate. I started to shake but a cool hand stopped me from destroying the car. I looked over to Kim with a confused expression.

"I promise. Nothing will ever happen to separate us. Oh! Mom said that she, dad and Keleb are going to visit our cousin in the next reservation to take care of her. She said that Carol is very sick and needs someone to help her so they are going to be there for about a month. Okay?"She said to me, finishing off with a sad smile. I just nodded.

Getting out of the car, I walked quickly to the front office, walking up to the desk placed at the far end of the office. The lady behind the desk looking up then down quickly, flustered by the amount of paper work there was.

"Excuse me. My name is Lunabella Connweller." Cringing and the last name but continued. "And I forgot to pick up my schedule and my sister, Kimberly Connweller's schedule. Could I please have them?" Smiling sweetly at her.

Looking dazed for a moment, I saw into her mind and saw what she was seeing; a pale girl with different colour changing eyes, beautiful features and a sweet voice asking her for the schedules. As quick as I saw it, her mind closed up. I could never control that power, it was always surprising though. Shuffling from the entrance caught my attention. It was Kim.

"Don't worry Kim, I got your schedule." As I said this, the lady handed me the papers. I smiled at her again and thanked her. Walking up to Kim I handed her schedule and we walked toward the exit.

By now, more students have arrived I looked over at an empty picnic bench and dragged Kim there. I sat down in front of her and read out my classes.

"Period 1: English

Period 2: Math

~Lunch~

Period 3: Science

Period 4: Art" I said, smiling at the fact that I had all classes except for science with Kim. Hmmm...Maybe that's when...Nah. I shook my head in disapproval of the thought I had.

The bell rung, which signifies 'if you don't get your butt up and move then the principle is going to kick it'. I laughed at the thought. Getting up I walked, quickly to the door, getting wolf calls along the way. Ignoring them I walked through the door and took my seat in the back close the window. I know Kim wouldn't sit with me since she wants to learn in this class, but I already know everything, literally everything, but that doesn't mean I use the knowledge, so I just stare at the window the whole time in class. The teachers know better than to call upon me since I won't answer back but the other students still haven't learned. Each time a person comes to sit next to me I scare then mentally by showing images that frighten them out, not once has a person with stood that. Its quiet hilarious watching them with wide eyes, pale completion... well as pale as they can go... and their mouths agape. The next day there wouldn't be anyone waiting for me to sit down next to them.

The bell rung again. A few late people shuffle in while trying to find a seat. All of a sudden, two enormous beings barge in. I huff at the disturbance while others laugh. One takes a seat next to me while the other next to Kim. I glare at the back of the next to Kim's head when I realize that it was Jared.

'Don't look at her! Don't look at her! Don't-'I repeated mentally, but it didn't work.

Jared asked for a pencil and that one glance sent him down the 'love spiral'. I growled out loud, but not loud enough for the others to hear me. I glanced out the window, daydreaming of ripping Jared's head off; grinning evilly at the thought. I was bursted from my bubble when the teacher called upon me.

"Ms. Connweller, can you define the message that the book Animal Farm is trying to portray?"He asked. I decided to play with him for a while.

"Which Connweller?" I asked.

"You Ms.-"looking on the attendance sheet for my name. "Lunabella. Answer the question please." He demanded this time.

"Nope." I answered while popping the 'p'. I then turned my head and stared out the window.

"Well I'm sorry Lunabella, but you have no choice in this. Either you answer the question or you go to the principal's office. So decide." He said with a smirk. I looked around the class until my eyes landed on Kim's. She knew what I was about to do, this she feared. Not because of her own status, she didn't really care about how she's judged, but by how her parents are going to handle this. I swiftly got up towards the teacher, not looking at him but keeping my eyes set on Kim's, loving how she knows what I was doing, but I changed direction and went up to Jared. He looked up; mad at me blocking his view. I swiftly hit his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked infuriated. At the same time, he started to shake.

"That's for ogling my sister. Do it again and I'll make sure you're in a coma next time. Got that?" I threatened menacing like.

I looked at Kim, smiled sweetly as she turned tomato red at what I said. Didn't she notice? I asked walking towards the teacher. I looked in his direction and gave him a punch to the gut. Air came out of him in one big huff.

"I told you that I didn't want to answer the damn question. Did I make that clear?" I asked as he nodded. I walked towards the door but paused. I looked at the class then looked at Jared. I pointed to him and mouthed 'remember, I'm watching you'. I smiled evilly and exited the claustrophobic like classroom. As I left, I thought of the way the class looked, all in shock, which gave me a chuckle all the way to the office.

"Hey Mabel. Is Jenny in her office?" I asked, use to the office and the staff in it.

"She's in there but on the phone. So... what did you do know?" She gave me an amused look. I could tell that she was often bored with all the work around the office and the empty space that was in here.

"I did nothing."I innocently said to her. She laughed at this. Then she dialled in a number which linked the phone on her end to the PA in the classroom.

"Hello? This is the office. I was wondering what Lunabella did this time." Shuffling on the other side of the line alerted Mabel and me that there was a classroom on the other line.

"She didn't want to answer the question so I gave her an option to either answer it or go to the office-"Mabel was trying her hardest not to laugh. "But she wouldn't answer so she got up and hit one of my students on the head, threatened them then came up to me and sucker punched me!" By the end of that Mabel was laughing hysterically. She couldn't talk at this point so I grabbed the phone away from a weakened Mabel.

"Well, I think you made her day." I said menacingly. Chuckles, giggles and one angry huff caused me to hang up for any further screaming or rants. The door to the office suddenly opened and Jenny looked through. She gazed at a giggling Mabel and sighed. Suddenly shifting her glance to a glare at me but I wasn't fazed.

"I'm not dealing with you Lunabella this morning so I'll let you off the hook. This is a warning. Next time you do this type of irrational behaviour, you will get a phone call home, then detentions, suspensions and last but not least, expulsion. Got that kid?" I nodded smiling sweetly at her. Looking once more, she sighed and closed the door.

"Head back to class" came behind the door, slightly muffled.

Morning classes have finally ended and the whole student body was heading to their lockers or the cafeteria. I grabbed Kim and headed to our lockers. I got out the money and handed it to her, noticing that she was awfully quiet.

"What's up?" I asked nonchalantly.

"It's nothing, just thinking about what you said in homeroom."She said while we walked into line at the cafe.

"It's just that I can't believe that he was staring at me that whole time. He finally noticed me after these years. I wonder what-"Kim rambled on and on. I grabbed food for her and a drink for me. We sat at a table separate from everyone else's. It was peaceful here, but that was quickly ruined by Kim pinching me and whispering to me.

"Oh Emm Gee! Ruth is coming over here!" I looked at her then looked at my former friend. She had changed a lot, but not in a good way. The day after I phased, Ruth hung out with the girls that annoyed me. She knew that they annoyed me so that's why she hung out with them. Over years they developed a bad sense of style which means too short skirts and too tight tops with heels that somehow they manage to walk in which didn't take attention away from their unnatural Doritos cheese like tan. I glanced up at the now too close for comfort Ruth 'the biggest school slut'.

"Hey Kim. I was wondering if you would like to sit with us at the better table." She asked with her nasal like voice. It always managed to make me hate her more if possible.

"No thanks Ruth." Kim politely answered, knowing that she was annoyed.

"Are you sure you want to sit with this bitch over here? Cause there is so many better people to hang out with. You know what, I'll show you Kim!" with that she grabbed Kim's petite wrist. I growled out loud, loud enough for everyone in a three table radius to hear.

This made Ruth stop. She turned her head and looked at me like I was the monster under the bed then covered that look up with a 'I'm better than you so better stay away and keep to yourself or else' look, but that didn't stop me from taking her hand, roughly, and throwing her on the ground, leaving Kim there to go back to the table which she did. I turned my attention back to Ruth who was now standing up looking at me. I glared at her.

"What's your problem?"The awful nasal voice asked.

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM! WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME AND KIM ALONE FOR ONCE IN YOUR SHITTY LIFE? NOW WILL YOU PLEASE GO BACK TO YOUR CLAN OF IDENTICAL, CHEESE TAN SLUTS!" I yelled at her.

Huffing I turned to go back to my table when a hand grabbed my wrist. Instincts took over; I flipped that person so that they were lying on the ground faced down, hands in my grasp and knee behind their neck. I looked at Ruth, now under me and released her. She then got up and tried to punch me but I already broke her nose. I grabbed the hand that was going to punch me and put it behind her back so that she can't move again. This time I dragged her to the hallway, turned left and went into the nurse's office; shoved her in the cot and left.

Walking back in the hallways, I look in the cafe. Should I enter through the door or leave Kim. I reluctantly enter. I spot Kim and head over, gaze never leaving the floor. I was ashamed that I exploded, even more embarrassed that I blew up in front of her. I reached the table, looking up to see that Kim wasn't alone; the guy from English and someone else. Jared and someone I faintly remember...weird. I took a seat next to Kim, who was facing Jared. I glared at Jared who seemed to physically flinch every time I glare at him when I'm not looking at the window. Grinning evilly, I started to put images of him and Ruth together, since they did go out once. From the corner of my eye I saw Jar Head's wing man staring at me. I remember him.

"I remember you." I pointed at Paul, who was still staring at me.

"You're the guy that carried me when I fainted...Paul." I said in a low whisper that only I could hear but it seems like it wasn't low enough.

Memories flashed back and somehow transmitted to Paul.

"Erm... I got to go." I stood up.

"Wait!" called Paul. I whipped my head around to see what he wanted.

"Hey." He said. I laughed at this, a genuine laugh that I didn't hear for years while waltzing out of there. Sighing, 'Today's going to be one long Friday'.

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

I do own Lunabella, Ruth, and the plot.

Thankies for reading and please review. I might need some ideas cause I'm prone to writers block. Thankies again!

And next chapter is going to b in Paul vision (aka Paul POV).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Paul POV (At lunch, after Luna left)**

Looking at Jared and how easy he talked to his imprint made me envy him. How could I just sit here and let her walk off like that. Relief washed over me when the bell rang. 'Maybe I'll have another class with her' I thought hopefully, knowing that my luck wasn't the greatest. 'Please spirits, let me have at least three classes with her' I begged in my head. Yes, I have been induced to this new low, but you can't blame a guy.

She was the most beautiful girl in the whole area of La Push, no, the whole world. I don't know what it is about her that makes him intoxicated. Maybe it's how her long gold like hair frames her face, or how her skin looks so soft, or maybe how her eyes change every now and then leaving him to wonder what colour it is. Whatever it was I want more. The realization dawned on me when I felt someone's bottom sit on my lap. I'm dating Ruth.

"Hey Baby. Did that girl hurt your feeling? Ruthies here to make you better." She purred in my ear. Normally I would have loved that voice but after imprinting on that girl I have no feelings but disgust and bile rising in my throat. I need Ruth off me, now!

"Ruth, it's over." I say while pushing her off my lap. I got up from where I sat and returned to the table that me and Jared ditch. Embry and Jacob were sitting there. Both looked up and met my gaze.

"Guys, I think I fell in love with that girl." I told them, knowing that they hadn't shifted yet.

"Who?" asked Jake.

"The girl that left." I answered reluctantly. All of a sudden, Embry started to laugh hysterically while Jake and I gave him questioning looks.

"Jake...The girl that left... Was the one that... Punched the English teacher that... I was telling you about" He said through laughs. Realization dawned on Jake and I was still left clueless. Both now on the floor laughing like maniacs while the rest of the student body watch in confusion joined in by a few chuckles from Jared on the other end to the lunch table. The bell rung and someone came bursting through the lunch doors. It was my angel.

She looked around frantically, trying to find where, I guess, Kim was. Once spotted she dragged Kim out into the hallway. Both me and Jared looked at each other, nodded and started after them. Both voices coming from the bathroom.

"Kim, I think you should sit down." Came my angel's voice.

"Luna, your scaring me. What's wrong?" Kim's voice whispered through the door. A sigh was heard through the door.

"Kim... Remember how you said that your parents were on their way to your cousin's house? Well on the way, they were hit by a drunk driver. Both your parents are in a coma in Seattle." Luna announced to Kim soothingly, sadness breaking through her voice but she doesn't care.

"What about Keleb?" Kim asked through sobs.

"They haven't found his body in the car. The police think that he managed to escape the car and call but couldn't get any reception so they think he walked in the woods-"RING went the bell for all students to go into class, but I didn't care. Luna's voice sounds so broken, like she's been through this before.

**Third Person's POV**

Luna hugged Kim like Kim would fall through her arms and never come back while Kim hugged back. They both were in need of each other's support. Kim because she just lost her brother and her parents are in comas; Luna because she is practically reliving the memory of her mother's death. Flash back coming back viciously, threatening to break her fearless demeanour.

On the other side of the door, both men fully aware that both of their imprints are hurting but could not comfort them; hold them while rubbing soothing circles to help them. Misty eyed, they leave the door, for class but is stopped when they hear Luna's soft voice calling out to them.

"Jared, you carry Kim. She fainted in the bathroom and she's too heavy for me to carry." Luna asked not knowing that she had insulted Jared by calling his imprint heavy.

He started to shake but stopped when he looked in Luna's eyes. He saw a mere innocent child that has been through enough in her life to make someone suicidal. He reluctantly stopped shaking and was given Kim, forgetting the fact that he just saw Luna carry her without breaking a sweat. All he cared about was the goddess that was placed in his arms.

"Bring her to the office, I need to sign her out." He barely heard her voice, too preoccupied with Kim.

Sighing Luna turned the other way to fast and stumbled onto Paul. Both fell; Luna on top and Paul taking most of the harm. She looked up to see who was her saviour, but immediately regretted it. 'It was Paul' She thought, not noticing that her tummy was fully exposed and on top of Paul's exposed abs. But Paul did notice; he noticed a lot. Enjoying the moment of her flesh on his, he wanted nothing more to stay like that together... forever. But was too soon snapped out of his cloud nine by a nasally voice. Groaning at the bursted bubble, he got up while helping Luna, who now is passed out so instead of leaving her on the floor, he picked her up bridal style and turned his attention to the source of that god awful voice.

"What do you want, Ruth?" He asked in a bored tone when he's actually screaming like a little girl on the inside for being this close to his imprint, but loathes at what he is looking at this moment.

"Baby? What are you doing with that outcast? Your suppose to be with me now." She said overconfidently, not looking up at Paul but paying more attention to her manicured nails that made Paul gag.

He always hated those nails but was too scared to actually say anything. Yes, pathetic isn't it; a vampire slaying werewolf is scared of a slut and her nails. But it wasn't his fault that he was taught to never hurt a woman; none the less, she still scared him because of her temper. She could scare the bogyman into never hiding under children's beds for years and still have enough juice left to scare a werewolf. Her nick name is Ruthless. Paul had to concur his fear of Ruthless and her nails.

"Ruth, I told you in the lunch room. It's over. There is no you and I; no more we. IT'S OVER!" mustering all the courage Paul had to say these words he walked down to the office when he felt Luna stir. Her unique eyes fluttered open to see Paul carrying her towards the locker.

"Paul, can you carry me to my locker?" She asked in a dead tone. Knowing that she's too emotionally drained to actually care that he was touching her. Paul complied and turned towards the English room. Knowing that Jared picked his locker beside Kim's and Kim's locker is probably beside Luna's; he concluded that her locker was right.... here. Placing her on her feet and helping her balance, she eventually opened her locker, stuffing her possessions in the back pack and closing her locker. Looking over and debating if she should open Kim's, she sighed and opened it. While Paul was intensely staring at her, he never really got to take in her essence; how her body curves making an hourglass shape, how curly her hair is, and her height, but something was wrong. He felt empty and cold which was unusual because of his raging high temperature. He was staring too long because the next second he saw a small pale hand waving in front of him. Grabbing it and holding on to it like his life depended on it; he looked into Luna's eyes and suddenly got very scared.

"Luna, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to a bonfire next week Saturday. There's going to be food, stories and a surprise ending." Paul smiled at the thought knowing that she was going to be his by next week but that thought perished once he thought of the way she was going to react. 'What if she rejects me? No she can't! Can't she feel the pull between her and me?' he thought. Waiting for an answer.

Luna looked up and examined his eyes. She saw what he saw, a beautiful angel in front of him. She managed to look away and say yes. Suddenly she remembered that Kim isn't going to be any fun tomorrow since she'll be too sad to hang out with.

"Hey Paul, I was wondering what you're doing tomorrow?" she asked, once again facing him but started to walk slowly to the office.

"Nothing, why?" Already knowing what she wanted and why she wanted him to hang around with him; it's because of the imprintation has taken affect already.

"I was wondering if you want to hang out with me tomorrow. I really don't want to be alone with a moping Kim. Oh, and if you can, bring Jared. I see Kim has taken a liking to him." She laced the last sentence with venom but not much since she has taken surprising liking to Jared.

Hurt a bit by the fact that she only wants him to get away from a moping Kim, but still taking the chance to be semi alone with her he answered yes. Finally at the office, Luna spots Jared and walks to him, thanked him. Looking for Kim Luna signed both, her and Kim out not noticing that Paul and Jared had signed themselves out in the process. Kim finally waking up in Jared's arms, looks up to see who's carrying her to face Jared. Red in the face; she promptly faints again. Chuckling at the effect he had on his imprint, Jared follows Luna out to her car.

Luna on the other hand was not happy with what had happened; finally able to take in what had happen she realized that was the best drive she has ever known. Even if he didn't spot a deer in his path, Mrs. Connweller could have spotted that deer right away since she was always paying attention to the road. Thinking to herself, not paying attention to Paul who was staring at her.

'She's so beautiful.' Paul thought while ogling her, not noticing that he was getting closer to her face, and closer to her lips. 'Maybe if I-'but it was too late, Paul had already gone close enough for his lips to press upon hers. Electricity sparked in both bodies; before Paul could release his lips from his imprints, Luna wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss. Shocked Paul didn't react for a few seconds which left Luna disappointed. Receiving the wrong message, she let go of his neck and lips, but was stopped by a Luna deprived Paul who crashed his lips on hers hungrily. Not paying attention to where they were, Jared saw the chance and sunk up on the two and hit the back of Paul's head, making Paul knock his forehead on Luna's, breaking the kiss.

Paul POV (Before the kiss)

'She's so beautiful.' Looking at her while she's thinking is the easiest time to look at her without her actually scolding me. Raking my eyes over her body, finally locking my eye's with hers. They were purple, then blue, then a very dark shade of green. Looking closer, unconsciously getting closer to her face. One moment, I was looking into her eyes, then I felt her lips on mine. Shocked when she wrapped her arms around me, I couldn't respond. In a few short seconds, her lips vanished leaving me feeling empty and cold. I wanted her lips on mine again, so I grabbed her and crashed my lips on hers, electricity coursing through my veins making me want her more. A dull pain erupted from the back of my head; force knocked my forehead into Luna's, breaking the kiss apart. Growling under my breath, I looked at the source of the disruption and spotted Jared with Kim. Kim started to stir again and Luna quickly snatched her from Jared.

Looking at Jared with a knowing look and a sympathetic pat on his back, he looked up at me with envious eyes while I just smiled. Looking at me angel, she already put Kim in the front seat of the car and is strapping her in. After she went around her Camero and strapped herself in. Rolling the window and looking at me with a grim expression, making me ache. Just being without her makes me ache.

"Paul, remember what I said. Invite people if you want but make sure you bring Jared." She said in a deadly calm voice. Nodding while watching her off, I turn to Jared.

"Want to phase?" I said, but a response was not needed because he already started running towards the forest. Jogging into the forest and out of sight of the school I quickly phased. Stretching my, now free, muscles, I start to run close to Jared who is now beside the Camero. Looking to my left I see my imprint.

'What I wouldn't give to be in that car with them. In their house, in their-' I start to think, imagining Luna sighing my name in her sleep, knowing Jared could see what I was thinking about.

'You and I both man.' He thought with a content sigh.

'We should probably go to Sam's and tell him the ne-'I started to think before I was interrupted by the smell of blood and flesh. Following the trail, I enter a clearing.

...What I see was not what I would have expected...

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

I do own Lunabella and the plot.

I kind of made a mistake in the second chapter. Jake and Embry aren't suppose to know that Paul is a werewolf... He's suppose to say what he says in this chapter so don't mind the mild mistake. Sorry that this chapter wasn't all in Paul vision but I wanted to see if I could write in third person.

Thankies and please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Luna's POV**

Driving on the pot hole ridden road, I touch my lips, smiling unconsciously at what just happened. 'Mmmmm... Soft, so soft and chocolaty.' My mind wandered, travelling in different directions, but all pointing at one thing, Paul's lips. I wanted more, no, I needed more. But I couldn't, I can't let him get to close... He might get hurt or worse, he might not want me.

Looking over at Kim, I sigh. 'Why couldn't I be human?' I let out a single tear of frustration, but more escaped before I could stop. Pulling up to our drive way, I unfastened Kim's and my seatbelt, quickly wiping the now tear stricken face of mine, I carried Kim to the couch. 'She'll need some food when she wakes up.' I though numbly. Recapping what had happened to Kim. 'She just lost her brother. Her parents are in comas and I can't do anything about it.' Walking into the kitchen, Luna got out the necessary utensils to cook some spaghetti. Taking out the noodles deciding on string like ones, I broke them in half and dropped them in the pot, which was already boiling. Getting out the sauce, not daring to make the sauce by scratch again, and placing it in the pan next to the pot. The smell already wafting through to the living room.

Knowing that Kim's up, I check the string food substance, through them on the wall. 'Yep, their ready.' Draining the steaming hot water through a strainer, I gathered a cluster of spaghetti and placing them in a bowl then placing the now warm sauce on the noodles. Placing it on the counter I make a smaller batch for me, knowing that Kim would be too depressed to look up and question why I wasn't eating a lot.

Suddenly hitting my head in stupidity, I took out two tubs of ice-cream. 'Nothing sooths the soul better then something sweet and cold. Looking out at the living room, I see Kim look around in confusion and disappointment. Confusion because it was exactly 2pm which means schools not out. Disappointment because she thought she was dreaming that Jared was carrying her, probably added a few... details while she was knocked out. Finally remembering what had happened she lets tears fall gracefully off her face. I quickly jog to her with the ice-cream, handing them to her and giving her a spoon while placing the other tub on the coffee table in front of her. Going back in the kitchen, I put away the spaghetti and the sauce.

Looking back at Kim, who has know eaten on quarter of the tub, I look around to see if there was any good movies in our infamous movie desert. Nothing, crap.

"Kim, hon. I'm going to get some movies. Okay?" I whispered softly, not wanting to frighten her. She stifled a nod. Knowing that when I come back she was going to be too tired to watch anything, I put a blanket over her body and a pillow under her head. I quietly jogged up to my bedroom, slapped on a sports bra and some shorts. 'Never did this in a long time.' I thought, but was interrupted by the sound of my bones cracking to make room for my wings to sprout. One last snap and my skin started to break.

'When is this hell going to end?' I thought through the pain. But as soon as I thought that, my wings were already out of their tight cocoons. Stretching them out, feeling every muscle used to refresh their sense of length. Folding them in, I looked at the window, open it slowly and smiling at my eagerness. Jumping out and landing on both feet instead of all four I unfold my wings. Taking in the length and sturdiness of my extra limbs. Crouching in my ready position, I rocket off into the sky, higher and higher I climb. Looking down I spot where the treaty line is, looking on one side, I see the Cullen's, our residential vampires and on the other side I see our beloved protectors. Scowling at both sides I swoop down, low enough to see what is happening below but still high enough to not be detected. Looking down, closer now, I see that it isn't the Cullen's that is fighting with the wolves. It's the demon.

Frozen there for a moment, all my fears coming back to me. Hitting me like a ton of bricks. A wolf howl brought me back to where I was. Looking down again, I thought of all the troubles that thing gave me. 'Why should he live if he kills the innocent?' I thought, smiling at what will happen. I dropped down silently, knowing that the wolves were watching and the vampires since we were on the treaty line. I stepped loudly, trying to get his attention. Mission accomplished. He turned around smiling as soon as his eyes landed on me. Eyes scanning me like I was artwork that he made.

"Well well well. Look at what we have here. Lunabella right?" Not giving me time to respond "looks like I have done my job well." He looks at me again, this time taking in every detail that his eyes can see. Eyes, stopping every now and then around my womanly areas.

Running up to him, too fast for any human to see, I pin him on a tree.

"What do you mean done a good job?" I asked, venom dripping from my voice.

"You see, Luna... you are adopted. I'm only here to fulfill my promise, to your mother that is." He said carefully, trying to get out of my grip but no chance. I had him in a vice hold.

"I know I'm adopted. The family I'm in have adopted me since you killed all of the actual relatives I have by burning my old house down and my mother would never ask anything of you. Your to vile to be near, even I'm starting to get sick of you." I spat, shaking terribly.

"Ah. You think you're adopted because the Connwellers adopted you, well your wrong Luna. You were adopted before them. You're mother isn't your actual mother. You are not human. You are a hybrid. A half. I am your real father. I'm the one that you should thank. If it wasn't for me biting you that fateful day, you would have been dead now, no, should have been dead now. Your kind couldn't last this long. Demons and angels aren't meant to produce!" He yelled at me, grabbing me and pinning me to the trunk which was easy since I put my wings away when I landed.

"Girly, don't mess with your superiors unless you pose an actual threat. That's the way of the supernatural. Learn it or you're not going to be able to learn anymore." With that last phrase he pushed me to the ground. Pulling out his wings, which I noticed looked like mine, and flew away. Knowing that he won't come back today, I wrap my arms around my legs, crying into them.

Movements from the bush close to me snapped me back to reality.

"Shhhh... it's okay, I won't hurt you." Cooed a melodic voice chimed.

Looking up, my eyes met golden ones. Flinching slightly, knowing that they were one of the Cullen's but not knowing who's made it more difficult for me to trust them. My previous experience with vampires has left a bad imprint of their nature. But somehow I felt loved by just looking in her liquid gold eyes. Approaching me slowly, I make no move to defend my territory, repeating the words _my father _spat at me. Whimpering at the thought, I felt cold arms wrap around me.

"Honey, what's your name?" Those familiar words taunt me.

"Just call me Luna." I said deadly calm.

"Well Luna, you need to get home. It's getting awfully late and I know your mother must be wondering where you are." She explained. For the first time in a while I looked up at the sky, it was twilight.

"I don't have a mother." Again, deadly calm. After a long moment growling emanated from the bush on the other side of the clearing.

"Shit, I forgot about the meeting." Esme whispered quickly, too quick for a human to catch it, but as you know... I'm not human. More vampires come out of the bush, looking at them; I see the rest of the Cullen clan. Looking over at the other end of the clearing, I see the protectors emerging from the bush. 'The silver one looks familiar.'

Esme picked me up without any hesitation. I put my hand on her arm, letting her know that I wanted her attention. She glanced at me.  
"I don't know your name." This brought attention to me in this tense atmosphere.

"that's not important-"she tried to finish but I cut her off.

"So your saying that a person as sweet as you doesn't want me to know their name because their embarrassed about their acts of kindness? Fine don't tell me your name but don't expect me to thank you for-"

"My name is Esme Cullen." She interrupted. I smiled at her sweetly.

"Well then Esme, can you please put me down?" I asked politely and she complied. Now facing the rest of the Cullen's, I look at each face.

"May I know their names, Esme?" I asked then sweetly.

"That's Alice, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Rosalie." Pointing to each one as she said their names, smiling at each one more sweetly at Rosalie as she scowled at me.

"Okay, let me try now. Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Edweirdo, right?" I said innocently while they started to burst out laughing. While they were preoccupied I snuck around all of the Cullen's but was caught by the grizzly bear like Emmett.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked playfulness in his voice.

"Home." I responded bored. Looking at the wolves, I waved with a fake smile that illuminated all my features just like a real smile would do. Only one difference between the two; the fake smile doesn't reach my eyes.

Throwing me over his shoulder, he brought me back to the Cullen's who were looking at the wolves.

"You shouldn't be wandering these woods alone. You shouldn't be wandering these woods alone at all!" he exaggerated.

"I can protect myself." I retorted in a muffled voice. Laughing at this he set me down.

"If you can protect yourself then wrestle me. If you win then you can go into the woods alone and no one from this family will bother you, but if you lose then you'll never go into the wood alone, deal?" Putting out his hand to shake, but I slap it and tackle him to the ground. Growls heard from around me while I pinned Emmett down. Knowing that he was using his vampire strength, I put a little more strength in my pins.

"So how long do I have to count until I win?" I asked him pinning him down and keeping him there.

"10...9...8...7...6...5-4-3-2-1! I win!" Releasing him I started to twirl but pain engulfed my body. I look for the source and located it. Right at my tailbone.

"Is there any thing on my butt?" I ask Esme. She looks and shakes her head. Knowing that the pain was going to be worse I start walking in the direction of my house, but was stopped by the silver wolf. Meeting its eyes, I was suddenly hit by sadness, guilt, betrayal, and more pain. Stumbling forward a bit, I reach out to grab something before I fall. Indecently the only thing that I could grab was the silver wolf. Looking up at the wolf, seeing the love and adoration that I have caused just by one touch, I started to pet him. Starting from its head and ending up behind its ear. A purring sound was made for the longest while.

A sudden gust of wind alerted me to what I was wearing and the now sharp pain coming from my back. I looked down and saw that I picked the shortest set of shorts that I had. Sadly I was shivering and had nothing to cover myself up. Knowing that the vampire's are colder then the ice in the refrigerator, so I started to shake. Walking towards the forest I look back and wave, blowing a kiss to Rosalie and the silver wolf but winking only at the wolf, I turn to start walking. Getting far and out of their sights, I take out my wings but something else happened. The normal dull pain that comes when I take out them increased to a sharp pain. I drop on the floor and whimper out in pain but as soon as the pain appeared it disappeared and in place was a tail with a kind of axe and the tip. Bringing my finger over it to see how sharp it was, I managed to cut myself. Healing myself quickly I started to fly, looking over at the clearing that I have just left. Both clans are starting to disburse. I start to fly over to my house, putting away my wings and tail while landing head first in my room. 'Well, this was one screwed day.' I think while getting ready for bed.

I exchange my clothes for some comfortable flannel PJ pants and a baggy shirt. Tumbling down the stairs, I still see Kim sleeping on the couch and the tub of ice-cream that I set before Kim went to sleep. Quickly walking to the table I snatched the tub and through it in the fridge. Grabbing the tub Kim finished, I threw it in the garbage and the spoon I washed. Looking at Kim, she was almost falling off the couch. I went to her side and lifted her, shifting, she sniffed me.

"You smell like candy" She mumbled in her sleep. Trying not to laugh, I carried her all the way up the stairs and gently placed her on her bed. Wrapping her in the blanket, I placed a tender kiss on her forehead which in turn made her smile. Smiling myself, I leave the room and head off to my room for some rest.

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

I own Lunabella and the plot.

Thankies to the people that read this story, extra thankies to my friend Mary-am and Manuela for supporting me and pushing me to actually make this story. Cookies for all.

Thankies for reading and please review!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Third Person POV (Before Luna's encounter with her father)**

As Paul followed the scent which lead to a vampire, but this vampire wasn't one of those suck your blood and leave the body. No, in fact, he didn't waste a part. He ate all of his victims, thinking and believing that if he eats all of the parts, he'll be stronger than any usually vampire. This fact was true. The extra meat helps his dead body like the sun gives vitamin D to human bodies. Finishing up his meal, he looks at the bush with his crimson eyes, interrogating each object; eye's landing in the bush where Paul hides. Looking at it suspiciously, he looks at it intensely, almost expecting a wolf to pop out of it. Accepting the fact that there was nothing there, he sighs and sat down at the nearest tree available. Pausing for a moment to take in the scenery, he was totally at peace.

Paul, still in the bush, was now ready to attack. He stepped out of the bush which alerted the vampire to his presence. Paul growling and the vampire hissing, both were hit by each other scents. Leaping up, Paul managed to pin the vampire down but was quickly thrown off by unnatural vampire strength. Quickly getting up, he dodged all the hits that the vampire was throwing. Finally Paul got a hold of one of the arms. Trying to rip it off, he only managed to shred the clothing that it was wearing. The vampire laughing at the failed attempts, he throws Paul off his body. Paul on the other hand was confused at what just happened.

'Sam!' Paul urgently thought. But Sam wasn't phased. Howling at the sky, Paul was answered by feeling his pack member's phase by a kind of jolt that happens whenever anyone phases.

'Sam!' Thought Paul urgently again. Looking around again to spot the leech, but he already disappeared, not really covering up his tracks.

'What is it Paul?' asked Sam, angry of Paul for taking him away from his imprint. He replayed the scene in his head. Gauging Sam's reaction at what had happened.

'Paul, maybe you're losing your touch...' Thought Sam. 'Follow the scent and we'll meet up.' Barking an agreement Paul, he followed the scent. He was soon joined by Jared who playfully pushed Paul over but Paul recovered quickly and followed the trail. It led to a clearing that was cut in half by the treaty line. Taking cover in the closest bush, Paul looked into the clearing. He was stunned to see that his imprint was there. Sobs were heard throughout the silent evening. Rattling from the bush that was opposite from Paul's caught Luna's attention. Emerged from the bush was one of the Cullens. She took Luna up, bridal style and carried her over to the rest of her family. Sam finally made it to the spot that we were posted on. Know it was the wolves turn to emerge from the bush. The Cullen's eyes suddenly lock on theirs, but Luna wasn't paying attention. One of the Cullens suddenly looked away and locked eyes with Luna, pulling out his hand to shake. Paul didn't hear what had happened after that, he was to blinded by rage that all he could do was stare, under alpha's orders. Suddenly, Luna pinning down Emmett she got up and looked at one of the Cullens. Looking back, almost in pain, she was stopped by Paul. Her face morphed in to pain. Stumbling forward, she reached out to Paul who caught her in time. Paul, rejoicing at the fact that his imprint was touching him he leaned into her hand. Petting him from his head to his ear, he let out a wolf purr. Walking towards the woods, she looked back smiled at the Cullens and the wolves, smiling more sweetly at Paul and one of the Cullens who just scowled at her. Looking back at Paul, she winked at him, leaving him more than happy that she loved his wolf form. Turning back to the Cullens, he watched as Sam phased back and consulted with the vampires, faintly hearing a whimper of pain coming from the woods behind them.

**Luna's POV**

~Dream~

Running alongside with the silver wolf, we both arrive at the beach. I walk down to a rotting log which was conveniently placed close to the shoreline but not close enough to actually get any sea water near my feet. Hearing some one step out of the woods, I look back and spot Paul. Somehow knowing that he was the wolf, I run up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. Looking up, my eye's met his and our lips danced. Not knowing how long we stood there, we broke apart. Looking down the beach, a picnic blanket and basket was laid out. Running down the beach, time seemed to move by quickly.

We finally reached the picnic. I looked up to see if Paul was still there, but in place was a giant wolf. Confused, I take a step forward but the growl that slipped out of the wolf's mouth warned me not to make a move. Scene changing and we were in the forest where the borderline of La Push and Forks meet. Looking behind me, I see sets of golden eyes watching me. Taking another step forward, I stop at the imaginary line. Turning my gaze to the view in front of me, I see Sam holding an old piece of scripture in his palms. With a pen suddenly in my hand, I grab the paper and started to skim the deed. It stated that I was to never set foot on the reservation. Frowning down at the paper, I look at Sam.

"I'm not signing this." I answered the question lurking in his eyes.

"You either sign it or die at our hands. We can break the imprint that was set on you without a problem but we don't really want you to get hurt." He stated in a dead voice. Crying now, I look at the scene in front of me. I was going to either die at the hands of my brothers or become someone without another half knowing that they gave up their other half because of a piece of flimsy paper. I look Sam dead in the eye.

"If I don't have another half just like the rest of the beings in this world then there is no reason to live. I made my choice.... Kill me." I say, calm and collected on the outside but dead in my core.

A wolf howl alerted me to what was now taking place beside me. Paul, my other half, is agreeing with his leader. Disgust rolled through me, but was quickly squashed with anger, disappointment, but most of all sadness. I look at Sam, Sam looks back but with pity in his eyes.

"Kill me now... Just end my suffering. My soul mate doesn't want me. I'm unwanted by my father and anyone that is in a 10 mile radius of me, so just please end this pathetic life I call my own." With that, a howl of agony pierced through the night, but it was too late. I was being torn or attempted to be torn apart by the wolves. Hot liquids spilling out of my gashes, the quickly heal.

"Why can't I die?" Sobbing and whimpering at the fact that they couldn't produce one life threatening injury to actually kill me. Suddenly, my hand grew very warm. I looked at what was the cause and came to see a very bloody Paul.

"I'll never leave you. I love you, Lunabella and don't you ever forget that. I love you!" And I believed him. With every fibre of my being, I truly believed him.

~End~

Cold, wetness spilt one my face, waking me up from the bizarre dream. Jolting upright, I look around and see that my window was open. I tore my gaze from the window and saw a freakishly calm Kim.

"I couldn't sleep since there was load knocking at the door so I decided to wake you up." She summarized.

"Erm... What time is it?" I said groggily; wiping the water away from my face.

"Twelve pm." She answered while leaving my room. I stopped and stared bug eyed at the door. Running quickly to the washroom, I changed into some warm cloths, taking in the rare sunlight that filters through the window. Running to my bedroom, I jump out the window and go for breakfast. I finish quickly because I have to make food for Kim and the company that is coming. I jump through the window and run down the stairs and practically jumping into the kitchen. Preparing the quick make shift breakfast/ lunch, I place it all on the table and sit down on a chair. Relaxing a bit down, noticing that Kim already started to eat.

A knock came from the door. Not wanting to rush, I took my time walking to the door but it seemed like the door was put closer to me that I realised it. Opening it, I found a very worried Paul and Jared. Glaring at Jared I let them in, noticing that two other people came in, one looking exactly like Paul and Jared, and a woman. Looking at her more closely, I realized that she had three scars that pulled her face down. Quickly looking away, I closed the door and continued to glare at Jared who seems to be preoccupied with Kim who was still deadly calm.

I looked around and spotted Paul. He was staring at me intensely; hypnotizing me for a moment before someone cleared their throats. I looked in the direction of the other look alike that I haven't been introduced to yet.

"We've haven't been introduced yet." Captain obvious stated. "My name is Sam and this" pulling the scarred woman by her waist "is Emily" I smile at her and him. Both seem to be a lovely couple, matching each other's features perfectly. 'Almost like they're meant to be together...Soul mates' thought, heart racing at the new found discovery as I remember the vivid dream. Calming down, I force a smile and look at the pair; both glowing with happiness inside and out.

"I`m Lunabella, but please don't hesitate to call me Luna." I said with what seemed fake enthusiasm.

"It`s okay for you to feel sad at this time, since your family did have a recent accident." he stated, looking past my false happiness. `I have to look out around him, he might know something's up faster than the others can realize. ' Meekly nodding, I grabbed Paul's hand, blushing a bit, and walked up to my bedroom. Looking around, I let my eyes venture and land on the movie collection that I seemed to accumulate over years. Walking towards it, I looked at the movies that were there; not really liking any of them.

"Which movie you want to watch?" I asked, looking at Paul this time.

"What do you have?" He asked this time, curious.

"Nothing really. There's Pan's Labyrinth, The Dark Knight, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's chest, and Transformers." I stated, quickly. Not really caring what the movies were, just thinking about what my 'father' stated to me last time, realizing that I haven't really gotten to think about what he screamed to me.

"I never gotten to watch Pan's Labyrinth, I heard it's suppose to be good." Paul stated, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at the case, popping the CD out and popping it into the VCR. I take the remote to the bed and sit beside Paul, noticing that he ridged. Sighing, I started the movie. Halfway through, something heated grabbed my hand. I looked at what it was and saw that Paul's hand slipped from his chest and landed on my hand. Looking at a now sleeping Paul, I lay down beside him, instinctively cuddling to the side of him as he draped his arm over my petite waist. This was calming but that didn't stop the onslaught of thoughts to come to my head, most of them about what 'father' yelled.

Eyes finally drooping, I fell asleep in the arms of Paul. Finding it quite peaceful, I let myself slip into unconsciousness.

Loud noises heard from the kitchen woke me up. I looked at the clock. 'Hmmm... It's late; I wonder who's in the kitchen.' I thought numbly, forgetting that it could be something fowl, for example... My father...

Walking down the stairs, more clattering was heard. Now wide awake, I cautiously enter the kitchen. Lowering myself so that no one can see if I came close. What I saw next would be engraved in my brain for the rest of my life. Right in front of me was Sam, and on the counter top was Emily. Wide eyed, I stood up and looked at them.

"What are you two doing" I asked.

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!! i only own Lunabella and the movie selection....

Srry that i havent rlly posted this chap up earlier... just got rlly bored and kinda started two new fanfics... havent posted them cuz i think imma finish them before posting them 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lunabella's POV

"A little strip poker never hurt anyone!" Emily slurred. I looked at what she was wearing and only found that she was in her under wear and bra. Wide-eyed, I saw that Sam was only covered up by one of the aprons that I used.

"I'm just going to- Oh I think that's the phone! I'm going to go get that!" I mumbled quickly as I ran through the door and entered the forest.

"Don't go through there!" Yelled Sam faintly as I ran through the forest. Waves splashing alerted me to the now growing near beach scenery, but it wasn't where I expected to be. I was on top of the cliff.

It didn't scare me that I was on top of this cliff; more like excited me since I could absorb something new. Smiling, I didn't hear the yells that suddenly emerged behind me. I dived straight down to the bottom of the cliff and swam to the deeper part of the ocean. Swimming, I find what appears to be a large salmon. Tackling it, I wrapped my arms around the large fish and bite a mark into its flesh; not enough to draw blood but a mark that would let me suck the aura around it out. Putting my mouth on the wound, I begin to feed. Once finished, I released the fish, which was still alive, and decided to go back up to shore.

I quickly swam back up to the top and emerged from the surface. Looking around, I find a Paul who had his head in his arms crying and Sam, Jared trying to comfort him. Swimming up to them, they didn't seem to notice me; they probably thought I was someone visiting the beach. Walking up to them, they still didn't seem to notice.

"Erm, why is Paul crying?" I asked, looking at my now ruined clothes. Suddenly everyone turned to see me standing there, clothes dripping wet. All shocked, I crouched near Paul and took his face in between both of my hands, while wiping away the tears. Surprised, it took a minute for him to respond. Tackling me to the floor, he cried in to my stomach.

"Please don't ever do that again! You don't know how worried I was when I saw you jump off the cliff. I thought you were dead! I don't know what I would have done if you have died!" He repeated repeatedly. All I could do was pat his hair and look at Sam and Jared questioningly. Looking around, I saw that they're clothes were partially wet too but seemed to be drying. Noticing that the heat that seemed to emanate from Paul was drying my clothes.

"Do you have a fever?" I asked Paul as he finished his crying fit. Looking up at me, he got up and carried me. This surprised me because I felt so weightless at that moment and so warm. Looking at Paul surprised, I saw that he was frustrated at something.

"From now on, you're not going to leave my, Jared's, Sam's or Emily's sight! So that means we're going to crash at you house until you parents get better." He decided while walking back to the house.

"The house only has three rooms and I'm not moving out of mine just to accommodate someone that just decided to live I'm Kim's house." I stated.

"Then I'm going to sleep in your room." He whispered in my ear, which caused unnecessary shiver. Yawning, I just pasted it off as me getting cold. That was a lie.

I knew that it was but couldn't stand that thought of me actually liking Paul sleeping in the exact same room. Once we finally reach the house, Jared opens the door to find a very drunk Kim and Emily. Giggling a bit, I jumped from Paul's arms and grabbed the nearest vodka bottle. Drinking a bit of it, but not enough to get me very drunk, I stumbled up the stairs while giggling like a maniac. Paul right behind me, I entered my room and started to undress.

Once Paul got through the door, I already changed into new underwear and bra but was finding a jersey. I saw that Paul seemed to have a shirt on that was the perfect size to sleep in, so I walked over to Paul. He covered his hands with his eyes and tries his best to suppress the moans that seem to escape his mouth every second. I straddled his waist and started to raise his shirt, the heat from him burning off the alcohol, which left me sober in a few moments. I knew what I was doing but I still wanted the shirt since I couldn't find the jersey. Still sliding my hands up, my hands seem to touch his abs. Once my hands reach to his pecks, I grabbed one of the hands that seemed to cover his face and lift it up so that one his arms were through the sleeve hole. Taking the other, I got the other hand through the hole. Taking the shirt off him, which made him open his eyes to a very compromising position, meaning my bust was in his face, I was caught off guard when he started to kiss me collarbone.

"P-P-Paul! What are y-you doing?" I exclaimed as he began to suck a now sensitive part of my skin.

"You're the one that started this! Now you'll have to see the consequences." He mumbled against my skin, which added to the burning sensation.

"I just needed your shirt to sleep in." I said, trying my hardest to say it all without stuttering. Paul suddenly bit my skin, making a mark.

"What are you doing? That's going to leave a mark!" I exclaimed, now surprised.

"I know, that's the point of it. It shows people that you're taken and that no one else can have you." He mumbled then continued to make the mark. Sighing, I try again to suppress the shivers and moans that seem to keep springing up. Once Paul was finished, he looked at his work like it was a masterpiece but I quickly put on his shirt and got off his waist. Walking over to the bed, I crawled on top of it and started to wrap myself up with the blanket. Expecting to feel arms wrap around my waist, I waited for the heat that came with them. Nothing came. Turning my head I see that Paul was laying on the floor, facing this way and sleeping. Following his lead, I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

Feeling a slight nudge from my side, I look to see what it was to find it was Paul, kneeling at my bed and poking my side.

"What do you want, Paul?" I yawned.

"I had a bad dream and couldn't sleep so I was wondering if I could sleep on the bed with you." He said, while I was too tired to make sense to of at least half of what he said. Looking at the time, I saw that it was already three in the morning.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Scooting over, I made room for him and turned around in the process. Feeling the bed go down, I knew that Paul was laying on it now or sitting. Feeling arms wrap around my waist, I snuggled into his embrace, which in turn made his grip comfortably tighter. Turning around to face his chest, I put my hands on his abs and fell asleep.

Waking up, I felt the comfort of warm arms that seem to have kept me warm throughout the night. Still half asleep, I cuddled closer to the source of the heat. Hearing a moan, I finally realized who I was in bed with.

Jumping from the position, I landed on the floor with a loud thud, which made Paul quickly sit up straight and survey the bedroom. Once he found no threats, he calmed down enough to see that he was missing something. Getting up, I walked to the door but was suddenly stopped by a warm hand grabbing mine and a force that made me look straight at Paul. Putting on a puppy-dog face, he tried to persuade me to stay for a bit longer.

"Please stay. It's too early to get up!" He exclaimed, trying and failing. I got my hand from his grasp and headed down the stairs, remembering the 'event' that happened last night. Shaking my head, I went straight to the fridge to see that it was completely cleaned out.

"What am I going to do now? Maybe I'll head to forks and get something from the store there." I spoke aloud to no one in particular. Remembering that one of the Cullen's was a doctor and a vampire; I also decided to pay a visit to them after shopping and feeding. Suddenly, a gust of cold air swirled around me, making me realize what I was wearing. 'How did I get this shirt on me? …Wait, whose shirt is on me?' I thought, eyes bulging out of their sockets. Running to the laundry room, I grabbed one of Kim's tank top and one of her denim skirts.

Quickly putting them on, I noticed that Kim was a size smaller than I was and she loved to wear baggy and long clothes so the clothes that I am presently wearing seemed to be a bit tight. The tank top clung on to every curve while the denim skirt went just above my knee. Sighing I quickly located the keys and dashed off to find the credit card, which seemed easy enough. Quickly putting on my boots, I ran to the car and unlocked it but was stopped by Sam.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a parental like tone.

"I'm going to go grocery shopping. Then I'm going to go to the bookstore, after that I'm going to go to a woman's store where they sell all the 'woman's product'. You know, for down there. Oh, I forgot my manners. Do _you _want to come? Or do _you_ want me to pick up something?" I asked innocently, knowing that if I act to suspicious then he's going to try to get someone to come with me… E.g. Paul.

Looking at his face, I caught a bit of blush and found that I wasn't acting too suspicious after all. Smirking I got in the car.

"Wait a sec, Emily got a list of things she needs from the grocery store." Sam stated, jogging to get the list while I turned on the engine. Giving me the list, I see that it was ten times the amount that I was going to buy.

"Whose going to eat all this?" I asked, turning my head to look at Sam but it seems like he already disappeared. Mumbling to myself, I closed the door and started down the road.

"LUNA! LUNA, WAIT UP!" Yelled Paul. I just ignored him and sped away. Suddenly an empty feeling pulsated through me, like I was being ripped apart by it. I tried to shake it away but it only made it worse. I thought of Paul, making the heart drenching pain into a dull ache.

"So he's the cause of this problem. Then another thing's going to be added on my to do list. But what am I going to do about this." I asked myself, feeling the dull ache rise again when I thought about staying away from him. Finally, over the La Push borderline, I felt the pain get worse but it was only temporary.

I arrived to the store in a few moments since the town wasn't different as La Push, in size that is. It might have been a tad bit bigger but there was no difference. Parking, I grabbed the list and started to find all the items plus the ones I intended to buy.

"I guess I'm going to need another cart." I whispered to myself, caught off guard when I heard a chuckle from behind me, turning around I see one of the Cullen's a girl that was looking at the apples. 'Which Cullen was he again? Eddy? No. Edwin? No. Edward? …Maybe…' I thought while dumping the whole hotdog rack into the cart. Crossing that off the list, I moved onto the other items. Once finished, I picked up some laundry detergent and pads, so that Sam wouldn't be suspicious. Getting into line, I see that Edward was in front of me.

"Excuse me but are you one of the Cullen's?" I asked, already knowing that he was since his eyes give him away.

"Yes, I am. Do I have any business with you?" He asked as his girlfriend, I presume, turned around to face me with a bit of an angered expression.

"I was just wondering if your father was at the hospital or if he took a day off work today." I asked innocently, noticing that his girlfriend relaxed a bit but not enough to get her to stop looking at me once in a while.

"He's at the hospital today. Oh, Esme was wondering if you where okay, since the last time she saw you, you where crying." He added.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, nothing to get worried about." I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, Edwards face changes into frustration as if he couldn't figure out something.

"Um… the woman's waiting for you to check out." I said, pointing to the cashier who was now looking at Edward, love struck. 'I don't know what they see in him. He's obviously not as handsome as my Paul… Wait! WHAT!' I thought, mentally yelling at myself for thinking about Paul, which in turn brought back the dull ache that I had forgotten about.

Suddenly the ache centered around one point. It was my heart. 'What could this mean?' I asked myself, trying to cut off the emotion but it seemed to keep coming back.

"Excuse me, put your holding up the line." Said a nasally voice. Cringing in disgust, I unloaded all of the items. Thirty minutes later and half of the line gone to the other checkouts, the girl was done checking out all of the items.

"Your total is-" I just whipped out the card, knowing that Mrs. Connweller was a doctor and Mr. Connweller was a mechanic, they would have enough money for the total. Once paid for, I put everything inside the cart, I headed to the car. Unlocking the back, I put all the groceries away and started to make my way to the hospital. Parking the car, I walked through the doors of the hospital.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Asked the nurse at the desk.

"Erm… I'm here to see Doctor Cullen about the item that he purchased yesterday." I quickly made an excuse, knowing that she wouldn't let me if I just wanted to see him for matters that concerned mythical creatures.

"Okay. Just head down this hallway and it's the last room to your left." She directed, pointing to the hallway. Walking to the last room to the left, I knocked loud enough for a vampire to hear.

"Come in!" Yelled a voice from inside. Looking up from his study, his expression changed, Surprised, I took this opportunity to speak.

"Doctor Cullen, I have a favour to ask of you." I stated.

I do not own twilight.

I only own the characters that you don't read in the books and the plot.

Thankies for reading and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon.

Cookies for all!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lunabella's POV

"I was wondering if you could take a blood test for me since you are a vampire. Am I correct?" I asked. Stunning the doctor for a mere moment, but regaining his composure, he stood up from his seat.

"How do you know that I am a vampire?" He asked, voice quivering slightly. Either I could tell him either that their eyes give them away or tell him the truth about some of my past. Choosing not to do any of them, I looked around his office.

"That's my secret to know and for you to never find out. So since you are a vampire, and I presume that your family is turned too, could you do the blood test I requested?" I asked again, this time putting some of my hair behind my ear.

Catching a glimpse of him looking at my neck, I knew that he saw the vampire bite and thought that I had a previous encounter with his species. Smirking a bit, I turned to face him.

"Your answer will be greatly appreciated." I drawled, noticing that he now returned to his desk and was organizing some paper work.

"I could do the blood test right know. Sit down on the couch closer to the bookshelves and I'll get the necessary instruments ready now." Pointing to the couch, I walk over and sat down peacefully, while Doctor Cullen reached inside the desk to pull out a vile, rubber band, and a syringe. Tying the rubber band around my upper arm, Doctor Cullen proceeded to check a good spot for sticking the syringe into my arm.

"What do you want me to check in your blood?" He asked a simple question.

"I was wondering if what some person said to me was true. I want you to check how much percent of me is human. If there are any abnormalities then could you look into it for me and tell me immediately. And of course, this is a private matter that shouldn't be discussed with anyone outside of this room and your family. Understand?" Feeling the blood fill the tube connected to the needle, I look away so that I wouldn't faint or vomit.

Not that I'm squeamish about blood, it just that my blood wasn't exactly the same colour as other's usually are. Somehow, my body has adjusted its veins so that it would look like the blood I have is red and blue. But that was only a façade to cover up the identity of the true nature of what I am. The true colour of my blood is in fact a very dark blue, almost navy, but once it comes into contact with a large amount of oxygen, then it turns very neon green. I don't know how but it just does.

"I see, so what are you going to do once you find out your…species?" Dr Cullen asked, more curious than I expected him or any vampire might be.

"I actually never thought about the next step. Maybe I'll look up more information about it but where am I going to find the knowledge that could help me…" I mumbled the last bit to myself, well aware that Dr Cullen could hear all of what I said.

"We could help in your little project. It seems interesting enough since your blood doesn't scream out human pre-say. Maybe my family will learn something in the process about other super naturals." He concluded as he took out the syringe and put it in a freezer that seemed to be attached to his desk.

"Don't stand up just yet; you might want to lay down for a bit since I did take quite a lot of blood from you." The warning came a little too late as I got up and unexpectedly fell forward but was caught by the vampire.

"Care full. You can expect the results in about a week or less. Here, have some water." He explained while giving me a bottle of cool water.

"Erm… thanks but no thanks. I don't digest human food. My stomach can't tolerate the nutrients in the food. Just some food I can tolerate but only a few." I grabbed the water and put it on my forehead, noticing that it was halfway frozen since vampires where colder than normal body temperature.

Shivering, my mind wandered until it settled on Paul, again. Sighing I got up and walked to the door, mumbling me goodbye. Walking to the parking lot, I remembered that I still needed to feed on some animal.

Getting into the car, I started the engine and made my way to a near tourist stop, just outside forks. Parking the car, I ran into the forest and found a buck. Getting most of it energy, I find a rare meal that seemed to be near where the buck was.

Running towards it, I find that it was a wolf that lived near the reservation. Badly wounded, she had a pup in her mouth and was struggling to make it into the clearing. I walked up to the wolf, and kneeled in front of it to show that I didn't mean any harm. Once it took notice of me, it sniffed the air around and decided that I was safe.

Putting the pup down on the ground, it nudged with its muzzle towards me, as if I was to take the pup. Once I picked it up, the mother laid down on the ground, her breathing stopped. Aura depleting, all I could do was look.

Cradling the baby wolf on my right arm, I went to go pick up the carcass of the mother, laid it down near a tree, and picked flowers so that the grave of the wolf seemed respected. Once finished, I noticed the cub sleeping in my arms joyfully.

Remembering that taking care of a pet would require items, I drove to the store and bought the necessities that raising an animal from the dog family would need. Once finished I headed to La Push where I was greeted with the feeling of relief with seemed to wash away the dull ache. I looked at the seat beside mine and saw that it was whimpering from it not being close to something warm.

Pulling over, I grabbed the tiny body and put it atop my head, making sure that it didn't fall. The puppy seemed like it liked its new position and started to rest once it felt the heat that was radiating off my head. Keeping its balance, the tiny wolf felt just right on top of my head. Smiling, I caught a glimpse of silver fur from the forest. Shrugging it off as my imagination, I started the engine and made my way over to my house.

Suddenly, a blast of black and bronze fur bolted out in front of my car. Simultaneous thumps were heard from both ends of my bumper. Quickly rushing out of the car, the pup still was on my head surprisingly keeping balance on top. Looking around, I find two giant wolves lying on the road from where I hit them.

Down both lanes, I see that there were no cars that were approaching. Once there was no one coming, I started to look over the two giant wolves who seemed to be both in pain. Sighing, I grabbed both and started to carry both to the wolves to the forest. Once a few feet away from the dense over growth, I put them down and checked if there was any damage made from bumping into my car.

Suddenly leaping from the forest silver, black, and brown wolves emerged. Backing out, I walked to the car but heard a whine from behind me. Looking back, four out of five wolves seem to retreat into the forest while the silver one stayed. Looking from the distance to the wolf and me, I reluctantly walked back towards the wolf.

Once the wolf was in front of me, I began to pet the fur on its head. Enjoying the sensation, he nuzzled into my hand, demanding more as I scratched behind his ear. A few minutes past until the black wolf again emerged from the overgrowth. Barking at the silver wolf, he retreated into the forest, looking back and expecting the silver one to come with it.

Whining again, the silver wolf gave one last nuzzled until it poked my arm. Sniffing it a bit, it made a low growl as it retreated with the black wolf. Suddenly a small whimper was heard on top of my head. Remembering that there was little wolf, I picked it up and examined it for the first time. It had shiny white fur but its paws seemed to make up their own minds and change the shiny white into a charcoal black. Chuckling a bit, the puppy seemed to open its eyes at the sound of me laughing. They were an intense colour of grey with an orange lining of the pupils.

"Adorable… I think I'm going to call you Wolfie…" I thought aloud as the little pup attempted to bark but came out as another whimper. Shivering a bit, I carried Wolfie baby like. Looking around, I saw that the car was a few meters away.

Walking towards the car, I get this eerie feeling that I was being watched by something that I utterly disliked. I walked faster so that I would shake off this feeling quicker. Once in the car, I drove off to the house once again, this time making it into the parking lot but not any further.

There, in the parking lot, were three cars that took up all the space provided. Pissed off, I put Wolfie on top of my head and calmly walked into the house. Looking for anyone, I found Paul, Sam, Emily, Jacob, Embry, and Jared in the living room. Shaking a bit with angry, I walked up to Sam and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sam, move all of your stupid cars before I run over them with my own." I threatened through gritted teeth. This took Sam by surprise, it was either that or shock.

"Calm down. We just need to figure out a problem, and then all the cars will move out of the parking lot." He stated, as if I was going to blow up right in front of him.

"Fine, but I'm going to take my shit out of the car while your gunna take Emily's. Got that?" I seethe, not really in the mood for negotiations.

What gives them the right to put their stupid cars in my families drive way. On top of that, making me wait until their petty argument was finished. Sighing, I made my way over to the car and took out the groceries that I bought for Kim and myself originally and the pet items for Wolfie. Once finished, I put the keys on the kitchen counter and made my way to my bedroom. Closing the door, I laid Wolfie and myself down on the bed, collecting my thoughts about the day.

Looking out the window, I see that it was the afternoon and that Kim would want something to eat right now. Suddenly, a scent wafted through the ventilation system, alerting me to food that was being made. Smiling that I didn't have to get up and prepare something, I laid there enjoying the solitude of the empty room.

As soon as I start enjoying the quietness, Paul slams the door open. Moaning in annoyance, I turned over and covered my head with the pillow. Hearing footsteps, I ignored the impatient tapping of his foot.

"Where were you today? Why didn't you take someone with you? Why do you have a dog with you?" He asked through gritted teeth. Turning my head, I looked straight at Paul, pissed off the he ruined the quietness.

"I was out. I don't need a babysitter. And I like him." I answered quickly, turning my head away from Paul; I started to close my eyes.

"You could have gotten hurt you know! I was worried sick of you! You could have died today! What if someone attacked you? What would you do then? Do you even know how to fight for yourself?I bet you don't even know how to defend yourself! From now on, you are not leaving this place unless someone it there with you! And you'll have to be home by-" Paul instructed, pissing me off more and more as he set, or tried to, a curfew.

"Paul, shut the fuck up. I'm as old as you. I'm not fourteen anymore. I have a phone on me so you could have just called. And again, I don't like to be babysat since I can fend for myself. I'm a big girl so please shut up!" I yelled into the pillow, knowing that I pissed off Paul too.

"What if I don't want to shut up? What if I want to scream until I'm content? Have you ever thought about the people around you? I bet you didn't even consider how I feel!" Paul yelled.

"How the hell did this fucken conversation go from me going out to buy food to other people's fucken feelings?" I yelled back.

"It was all based on feelings! Why do you think I was asking those questions? It's because I care about your well being!" Paul screamed back.

"I didn't ask you to care about me! I told you already that I could take care of myself! I don't need your fucken help! In fact, I didn't ask for Sam's, Emily's, Jacob's, or Embry's help! So leave this room now!" Gritting my teeth, trying to keep my voice lower.

"Last time I remember, you asked Jared and me to come to comfort Kim and to keep you from being bored. And as I remember it, you said I could bring anyone that I wanted to!" Paul smirked, knowing that he got me, using my words against me.

"You know what, I'm done. You win, I don't care. I hope your happy know because I hate you. Good luck with life and leave me alone now." I stated, defeated. Turning the other way, I felt a heart shattering pain run through me. Looking at the door, Paul was no longer there. Looking on the bed beside me, I see that, even though Paul and I had a yelling fight, Wolfie was still sleeping soundly. Sighing, I was in no mood to sleep anymore.

I walked downstairs and found that there was no one except for Sam.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask say, ready to burst into tears at the pain that I was feeling.

Don't own twilight at all… just my character (Lunabella, Ruth…. The dog….)

So tired…. But thankies for all and cookies for u too… Review my chapters please and thankies again


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Paul's POV

'I hate you… hate you… Lunabella hates you!' I keep repeating this in my head as I ran, never expecting that the feeling of sore muscles to feel so good compare to the wound that my soul mate inflicted. How could she, of all people, say that to me? Doesn't she feel the amount of pain that she inflicts on me?

I bet she does but only a small portion as demonstrated with Sam and Emily when they both separated for a while. However, Emily was too soft hearted to stay away when she and a person, whom she would stay with forever, are hurting. On the other hand, Lunabella is much stronger than Emily could ever be, in soul that is.

But I must admit that there was something different from her and everyone else. Was it her personality or was it because she smelt a bit different from others? I'm over reacting about her, she's different because she's my imprint and she smells different because I'm the only one that's suppose to know when she's around just by her scent.

Remembering about the scent, I sniffed on her when Jacob and Embry both changed and got ran over by her car. I was so happy that she was there since I could see her. I was overjoyed when she started to pet me but that all broke once I smelt blood and a Cullen's scent on her. I was sad, beyond sad, depressed. The feeling pulsated through my body but was taken over by new feelings of anger, hatred, and worry. Anger, why didn't she take anyone along with her? Hatred, why was Cullen's scent on her? Worry, what if she had died today?

Picturing Luna was enough to calm me down for a bit, well until Embry decided to speak up that is.

"So what if she hates you? You could have any chick in this reservation plus more. What's the deal with this one?" Embry asked, while thinking about the number of women I already deflowered on my conquests.

This made me cry out in pain; just thinking about the number of girls that spread their legs for me would cause many stabs in my already shattered heart. Why couldn't I save myself for Lunabella? This made an already confused Embry more confused.

"If she's really that special then why did you do it with all those girls when you could have just done it with her in the beginning of high school?" Embry thought.

"Did Sam explain what imprinting is to you and Jake?" I ask so it would stop the onslaught of painful flash backs of the many girls faces once I broke up with them, just thinking that one of them could have been Luna.

"Erm… It's when you find your other half right?" Embry thought, as he remembered that he didn't pay attention to what Sam was lecturing about before Luna stormed in.

"That's only part of it. They aren't your other half, there more like the air that you breathe. There the gravity that keeps you grounded. There your soul mates, the love of your life. You can't live, sleep, or even breathe without them. You'd do anything just to make them smile, become anything just to get close to them. That's what Lunabella is to me, but I pushed too far and now she hates me." Pain ripping my insides making me whimper. Feeling that Embry felt it too, he just gave me a sympathetic thought and continued to run.

After a short while of silence, Embry decided to bombard me with a couple dozen questions that seemed to all relate to imprinting. Not that I didn't want to answer them, it's just that they all reminded me of Luna. But one question seemed to make me remember what had happened last night when she took off my shirt.

"Go Paul! Go! So how far did u go that night?" Embry cheered but was answered once he heard Luna's answer in the flash back.

"Oh, well at least you felt some skin, tasted it even." He thought, thinking about when he was going to get his own imprint, getting excited at the thought of having someone always by his side. Once done running in the forest, I ran back to Sam and Emily's house to only find Emily, cooking some food. Phasing, I put on some shorts and walked inside. Grabbing a muffin, I sadly ate it.

"Don't worry Paul; she's going to come around very soon. She can't ignore the pull of an imprinter." Emily stated, smiling a bit my way while stirring the soup that she seemed to be making.

"I don't think she will, Emily. She isn't like anyone I ever met before. She's so strong and beautiful and she's everything I have ever needed. I just don't know if she could see that I only wanted the best for her. I worry constantly about her well-being but she only takes it the wrong way. Maybe it's I coming on to strong? Or maybe that she really does hate me…" I sighed, blinking the tears away from my eyes.

"Personally, I think all she wants is a bit of freedom. Remember she practically grew up an outsider in the reservation since she was adopted and practically pale like a vampire. She really wasn't taken care of well when she was growing up so she would have learned how to fend for herself. Maybe if someone were to come and try to take away her responsibilities that she took on, and then started to try to pamper her, it would seem like she was being threatened or made fun of." Emily summarized. That made a lot more scenes then I had ever thought.

"Would that mean I would still have a chance with her?" I asked, bolting upright and turning towards Emily.

"Well, what did she say when you were arguing?" She asked, as if we weren't loud enough.

"Well, she said that she didn't ask for anyone to take care about her and then she gave up and said that she hated me." I stated sadly, hands covering holding my face, thinking that if she did hate me than she would stay away from me as long as she lives.

"Well, I think what I said before was what you should consider. She has grown up by herself, so I guess if you take it slow right now, maybe you will get somewhere. But I would do anything now but apologies for arguing. Once you have done that then you could probably start out slow and then she would probably like you more. I think that's what all guys need to do to get a girls interest." Thought Emily aloud. Suddenly, Sam entered through the door looking like a lost puppy until he saw Emily.

Once spotted, he walks up to her and hugs her. Emily smiles, turning around and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Then she turned around and finished cooking, leaving Sam with a smile on his face. Sam grabbed three muffins, eating two on the way to the couch and finally sitting, he ate the last.

"Why do you look so happy?" I asked, jealousy seeping into my tone. 'Why couldn't Lunabella and I be like that?' I ask myself.

"I'm happy because my imprint is _somewhere _I know that she is safe. She isn't _wandering_ around somewhere where there could be _vampires_." Sam indicated.

"Embry and Jake are out there so I'm not worried." I said, crossing my arms and over reacting yet again. But I knew that they both are still under trained and are new to Sam's routine.

"By the way, where's Jared?" I ask, knowing that I didn't see him since we went to Luna's house.

"He's with Kim. They're on a date right now, I think to the movies and dinner. But he's going to have to do extra patrol since Embry and Jake are patrolling right now." Sam thought aloud.

"Food's ready!" Emily called out to the both of us as we ran towards the kitchen, grabbing bowls but was stopped by Emily who seemed to look at us angered.

"New rule, ladies first!" Emily stated, knowing that we had to obey since she was our only source of food so far. Grabbing a bowl for herself, she got a small proportion of food for herself, and started to eat. Sam and I put away our bowls and grabbed one of the pots that where made especially for us. Once finished, I grabbed a plate and put more food onto it and shovelled it into my mouth until I was full. Sighing contently, I relaxed into the couch.

Door slamming open, I see that it was both Jake and Embry wrestling through the door. I guess they both smelt the food. Looking over at Sam, I left to go over to the forest and phased. Almost immediately I ran over to Luna's house, sniffing the air, I smelt that Luna was safe and that Kim and Jared were there too. Looking through the over growth, I see that Jared and Kim were sucking each other's faces off. That is until Luna opened the door.

She was just as beautiful as ever, maybe even more. Her long hair flowed as she walked with grace, her eyes still changing. Staring in wonder for a few moments, I found myself falling harder and harder for her. Looking at what she was doing, I caught a glimpse of her hitting Jared on the back of his head, which made his forehead collide with Kim's but Luna seemed to block his colliding with Kim's just in time.

Giving a wolf like laugh, I saw that Jared's ear twitched a bit in recognition of me laughing. I smirked at knowing that he heard me laughing that my own imprint did what he did when we kiss. That brought back the same warm feeling that I felt whenever I thought that I would touch Luna physically, catching myself, I spotted Jared leave the house and followed him. Once at his house, he hopped out of the car and ran towards where I was. Leaping in the air, he phased in mid jump and landed on me.

"That's what you get for spying on me and my imprint!" He thought.

"I wasn't… I was checking on mine…" I replied weakly. Jared just made whipping noises.

"Are not! At least I don't make out with my imprint in front of their sisters!" I tried to cover up my embarrassment

"You did it in the front of the school… That seems a lot worse than what I did." He retorted, smirking at the image of Luna and I kissing right in the middle of the parking lot.

"So how was your date?" I ask, trying to change the subject so I wouldn't imagine if that wasn't the parking lot but a bedroom and if we were undressing each other, fiercely yet passionately kissing then-

"Whoa dude! I don't want to see your fantasies about your imprint in my head. I prefer if you don't show those to me ever again." Jared stated while I shook my head trying to get the picture of Luna, in my top with nothing under, out of my mind but nothing seemed to be working. Suddenly Jared thought of one thing that would disgust me by just thinking about it.

"What if you banged your mom?" Jared thought, sending disgust rolling through him and me.

"That's foul, Jared. How could you think up such disgustingness?" I asked, getting out of my daydreams and focusing on the task, patrolling the perimeter.

Letting my scenes take over for the whole night. Once finished, I made my way over to Luna's house, noticing that a car seemed to be missing from the driveway. Looking up at the sky, I saw it was about 8 am or 9 am. Phasing and putting on some shorts, I ran to the front door, wondering if Luna was going to answer or Kim. Of course that would have made Jared happy, but only if, he was here now. Suddenly the door opened, revelling a very confused Kim.

"Is Lunabella home?" I ask, letting panic slip into my voice. Looking into the house as if Luna would appear out of nowhere.

"She left a few minutes ago, saying something about having to visit some friends of her. She also said that she wouldn't be home until later. Is Jared with you?" Blushed Kim, not realizing that I had nothing on except for shorts. Usually girls would swoon over this fact but the imprint on her from Jared seemed to have worked more than expected.

"Thanks, Kim. I think Jared will come later seeing that he was bragging about the date last night." I stated smirking a bit at the crimson red Kim. Suddenly an image stood out from the hallway in the house.

"Is it okay if I hang with you and Jared for today?" I ask, knowing that I wouldn't have any fun until Luna showed up and I was too sleepy to run all the way to Sam's house for a nap.

"Yeah sure. Oh! It's Jared!" Rolling my eyes, I went to the hallway and located the picture that seemed to stand out the most.

It was a picture of Lunabella when she was younger. In the picture, both she and Kim were together but only Kim smiled while Luna looked as if she was lost, but breathtaking still. Leaving the picture, I walked up to Luna's bedroom and crashed onto her bed, which made a slight groan. Smelling the pillows, I find that the where covered with her scent. This seemed to make me fall asleep faster than it would normally take.

Dream

I was cliff jumping until I finally reached the bottom. The cold water seemed to do wonders on my inhuman like temperature. Swimming onto shore, I see someone tanning on an unusually sunny day in La Push. Feeling a pull towards this person, I walked up to her and saw that it was Lunabella in a bikini. However, something seemed different; something was wrong.

Walking up to the girl, on her back was a long 'V' shaped scar that stared from the lower back and made its way up to the shoulder blades. Running my fingers along the scars, they seemed to rip open at the very moment. A face meeting mine, I saw that it was Luna's but she was crying in pain. Wanting to embrace her in a hug, I was glued to the ground from sand that seemed to build up at the base of my feet; keeping me locked in place to see a horrific sight in front of me.

Luna seemed to be floating in mid air but was being ripped to bits by an unknown force. Crying out, I tried to get my feet free from the sand but the sand didn't seem to give up its hold on my legs. Once Luna's body was disassembled, a sudden push broke me free from the sand but made me spiral down a dark and lonely abyss.

I don't own twilight. I just own Lunabella, the plot, and the deranged dreams.

Thankies for reading and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lunabella POV

A week went by dreadfully slow while I waited for the results of the blood test I requested for Dr. Cullen. Sadly, my whole week was filled with Paul, not only in mind but physically there too. All week I had been hanging by myself, noticing that Kim has been hanging around Jared and Paul suddenly hang around them as if hoping for me to tag along with Kim. It's not like I don't want to be there, but I can't seem weak about a fight that I didn't start.

Sighing, I waited until most of the student body was wandering around the lunchroom or was about to leave it. I got up and threw my tray of food in the garbage bin, sad that the food could have gone to someone that wanted lunch. I walked out of the lunchroom and into the unsurprising rain.

"Another bleak day at La Push High." I murmured. Walking towards the other school building, I pause in the middle of the path so I could scout out the area around me. Noticed that Paul was stalking me but was failing. I walked a few more steps a head then entered the nearest building, which seemed to be an empty classroom. I see a door for the back of the building. Running towards it, I opened and walked through it, exiting the building. Running across the damp concrete that seemed to be shielded by some of the dense overgrowth, I made it to the main path which was now completely wet as was I.

I walked towards the next class I had which sadly had Paul in it. I was completely surprised when he seemed to be in all of my classes but then again I do doze off during periods. Unsurprising that Paul requested to switch his locker to a locker that was three spaces far from mine. It was not a surprise that he watched me in the morning but it didn't seem to annoy me. In fact, I was flattered, more than flattered that the 'hottest' guy in school seemed to only target me.

Dragging myself in, I located my seat and sat down gracefully, putting my head down not so gracefully. I thought about the recent changes that had happened over the course of these two weeks. I would have never imagined that Paul would have came and talked to me, or that Jared had finally realized that Kim was existent. Maybe the unbelievable thing is that my biological father actually paid a visit to me even though I would have lived my life without him even checking up on me.

The bell had finally rung, bringing me out of my dream like state and seeing who had sat beside me. Head peering up a bit, I saw that it was Paul, in all his muscled glory, looking down at me with his mixed stare composed of confusion, abandonment, anger, lust, and over all love. Groaning, a deep throaty groan of mine, which was concealed by the cover of footsteps, I thought I heard Paul faintly reply to my groan with his own moan. Looking down, I found that he had moved my bag so I couldn't just grab it and move away from him like the many times I did in this past week. Sighing in defeat, I rested my head against the desk, wishing that class would be all over soon, not caring that it just started.

"Hello class!" the male teacher greeted. I never really wanted to know the name of the teacher that was going to torture me to death using just their voice for one whole year. A collected sigh and grunts indicated that the class was greeting him back while I just put up my hand.

"Yes Ms. Connweller?" He asked, making the annoyance noticeable in his tone. Turning my head up to face him, I just smirked, adding extra sugar on my smile.

"Can I go and take the attendance down?" I asked smiling at him and trying to send images of sugar and spice and everything nice, which on my mind translates to too much sugar and excessive eating. Practically gagging, I convinced the teacher to let me take down the attendance but after twenty or so minutes, but the silence between Paul and I seemed to last an eternity. Not wanting to look over, I already knew that he was staring at me intensely.

"Ms. Connweller. Could you please take down the attendance now?" Quickly getting up, I rushed over to the desk at the front, noticing that I actually wanted to stay by Paul's side ant that I was growing gloomier with every step that I took. I forced myself not to look back because looking back was a sign of my defeat. Grabbing the attendance with much hesitation, the teacher's attention seemed to glide elsewhere.

"Yes, Paul?" Noticing for the first time that either the teacher did not use my first name, which meant that Paul was close to the teacher, or the teacher really hates me or both options listed above. Whichever one did not matter, all that matter was the growing feeling of loneliness that I felt from just a few meters away from Paul. It was scaring me. I known him for less than a week and this feeling of depression have already taken over.

"Sir, may I go to the office with Lunabella? I had forgotten that I had to get something when I went to the office at lunch time." Paul asked, breaking my train of thought. I looked up at him thinking what the hell. 'He didn't go to the office this whole lunch hour! He was too busy following me to have found time to walk to the office and forget something there!' I thought.

"Well if it is that important then I guess you can go with Lunabella right now." The teacher smiled as I glared at him icily. Paul got up and followed me as I got to the door of the classroom. Not saying another word, we both walked to the office. Suddenly stopping, Paul grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"What are you-"I was stopped by heated lips feverishly groping my mouth. My mind stunned for a moment, but my body seemed to react to his lips as if he were oxygen fuelling my fire. Heating up, my mind finally broke when his tongue pried my mouth open but it was too late. I was far from stopping now and I interlocked my hands with his hair, bringing him closer to me.

Breaking off for air, I felt his hand travel around my waist and up my shirt. Panting, I emit a very sensual moan, catching me by surprise and delighting Paul. Feeling as if I would collapse any moment, I grabbed onto Paul's shirt to keep me balance. Finally, cold air hits my back, hard. This snaps me to my senses and I pushed Paul hard enough to get him away from me but not hard enough to knock him down.

As I looked up at Paul, I felt my expression change from whatever it was then to embarrassment then to shock. Embarrassment because of what we just did. Shock because of how intense Paul's stare was on me and the expression he held; ecstasy, love, and pure, animalistic lust.

I buttoned up my surprisingly unbuttoned shirt and made my way to the office where I proceeded to give the attendance and sign out. Jogging out, I felt another tug at my shoulder, this time from a smaller and less warm hand. Turning around, I saw that it was Kim. Carrying a worried expression, I looked at her curiously and saw that Jared and Paul trailing close behind.

"Luna? Where are you going? And who's the lucky guy?"She asked curiously, causing me to flush in embarrassment. 'As if she didn't know that Paul was the only one I would consent to touching me…Wait WHAT?' I looked at Kim wide eyed. She probably already knew that it was Paul since both he and Jared were coming over to where we were standing.

Sighing, I walked away without looking back and answering Kim's questions. Opening the door, I searched through my bag for the car keys that seemed to be lost. Hearing rustling, I quickly grabbed them and found myself already at the door of the car. Unlocking it, I felt a chill going down my back. An unsettling feeling washed over me as I rushed in the car and started it. I drove to the house as fast as the car would take me. Finally parking, I got out of the car, locked it and entered the house to be greeted my one and only Wolfie. I snatched him up and spun him around a couple of times. Sniffing around, I found a little present in the kitchen close to Wolfie's food bowl. Once done cleaning it up, the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I asked into the speaker.

"Hello? This is the hospital. I was just calling to inform you that the doctor has the results of your tests and he would like to see you as you can come to the hospit-"I hung up the phone immediately and rushed to the car. Starting it up for the third time today, I quickly went to Fork's hospital but found out that the Doctor went home for the evening. The nurse gave me his address as I rushed to my car again.

Pulling up to the Cullen's mansion, I was excited to find out what I was. Some part of me detested this and told me that this was a stupid idea and I should have stayed home ignorant of the test results. Taking deep breaths in and out, nervously sweating I walked up to the front door and knocked two times. It was pretty fast how the Cullens came rushing to the door.

The one that answered was named Jasper, I remembered from last time. Suddenly a wave of calm and tranquility washed over my mind and body. Walking in, I saw a grim expression on Dr Cullen's face. This made me shed the calmness that had me a few moments ago. He looked up and mumbled something too fast and low that I couldn't hear. The family quickly gathered around their adoptive father as if to comfort and protect him from harm.

"Lunabella, I think it would be best if we all took a little walk outside as I explained what the test results found in your blood." Dr Cullen said, in a tone that seemed somewhat fascinated.

"Erm, that's fine with me I guess." I said as I thought I saw something moving in the bushes. Staring at the bush, I felt a cold marble hand set itself on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw that Dr Cullen was guiding me to the door, which leads to the backyard. Once out they all stopped while I walked around the grounds, taking a look see.

"So what did the results say?" I asked casually, knowing that something was wrong.

"Well… It said that you weren't human. There were some high percentages that show that you aren't born as a human. In fact, 90% of your blood came back as unknown. Only 10% show that you are in fact human. After I read the results, I tested your blood and found that it was mostly composed of acid. The type of acid that would melt something like a diamond or a vampire, like us, once ingested of course." He concluded, leaving me speechless for a good long moment.

I knew that I was not human; far from it in fact. I just did not know that my blood contained something so deadly that it could hurt many people. Pain pulsated through my chest as I thought of something like me hurting Paul. Somehow, the pain intensified as the wind blew the scent of the vampires to me. Clutching my head, I waited for the pain to cease but never did it. Suddenly I felt my bones crack, my back arched in a way that would let my wings and new tail free. Suddenly I screamed out from the new pain that shot from the side of my head. I opened my eyes, to find that the family was surrounding me.

"Don't come close. You're making it worse." I could barely manage a whisper. Suddenly they all backed away but it was too late. All their scents mingled with each other, causing more pain. Finally, the last crack and bone shot through me skin. Curling from the side of my head down, around my ears, and down to where my jaw line stopped. Panting, I felt around my head and found that there was hard bone in the place of both sides of my skull.

Gaining energy, I stood up and found that everyone was looking in astonishment at me. Suddenly everyone's head turned towards the forest where the La Push gang entered the backyard. Falling forward, I was caught in strong sold arms. I looked up and saw that they were Emmett's.

"We have something to discuss." A low rumble came from the other side of the field followed by a low growl. It was Sam. In his hands were the treaty and a pen. Suddenly maniacal laughing came from above. As we all looked up, we found my father was laughing. Angry, I let out an audible growl. Glaring at him, Emmett restrained me from doing any damaged to him or me. Everyone focused their attention back to me, seeing how I was growling at the figure in the air.

"Hey! Calm down! It's not like he's going to bite you or anything!" Emmett boomed as he laughed. I just glare at my father and laughed darkly.

"You never know, he just might. He is my father after all." I chuckled, sending chills to everyone except for my father.

I DONOT OWN TWILIGHT!

I just own the plot, Lunabella, her father, and Wolfie!

Thankies so much for reading! Hopefully I won't get a lot of schoolwork or tests soon cuz I rlly want to finish the story off soon… since it is kinda coming to an end… Thanks for reading!


End file.
